


The Smallest Shine for The Biggest Heart

by AlchemK



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Guns, Robots, Theft, bros being bros, chase scenes, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemK/pseuds/AlchemK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lupin and Jigen get themselves tangled into a whole new chaotic adventure through a small diamond, there isn't anymore that can be done but do what they do best: right the wrong, and still have some fun on the way, like they always do. Thieves will be thieves, and love will never stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Shine for The Biggest Heart

Sirens blared from within the once dark building, bright lights suddenly illuminating the area and piercing the night from the clear windows, perhaps in attempts to blind the museum’s intruder. Before long, however, after the sounds of furious shouts and yells, the loud crash of a window broke through the din, or rather added to it, shards flying, tinkling upon the ground as mere vestiges of the once solidified barrier. 

“LUPIN!!” 

The thief fell from the window from whence he escaped, landing right into the driver’s seat of the slick, black SSK, the car sputtering to life before he slammed his foot down upon the gas pedal, sending the car into an instant rocket onto the road. The sharpshooter in the passenger's seat jolted forward then jerked back in his seat in response to the sudden start, cigarette falling from his mouth, feet slipping from where they had previously rested on the dashboard before the car sped off. Holding onto his hat, the gunman huffed at his partner in crime with a hoarse tone.  
“Oi, oi, at least give me some warning before speeding off like that!”  
“Oh, Jigen darling, we’ve been together for so long, you should know me by now!” the thief jokingly purred in response, giving a cheeky grin as he sped through the idle traffic, honks, angry yells, and shrieks alike sounding from the drivers he had passed by in his quick act of fleeing. 

“You...You got it, right? Don’t tell me we gotta go back?” the sniper asked with a groan, drawing a bubble of laughter to escape the thief.  
“Calm down, I got it! Here, take a look for yourself!” The sly thief unfurled one of the hands that held the steering wheel, then tossing an item towards the passenger’s seat. It caught the dim lights of the street lamps that lined the streets, glimmering for a moment before the sharpshooter caught it in his calloused hands, examining the small item with a scrutinizing eye, holding it closer to his gaze. 

The diamond was small, yet each cut was clean and precise. It was a light sky blue hue, sparkling in the passing lights from street lamps and headlights alike. Despite its small size- a little less than half the sniper’s palm- it was oh so precious, so valuable, so rare.  
“That little beauty came from the deepest parts of a diamond quarry in Namibia- a great nab, if I do say so myself.” he said with a smug grin.  
Just then, red and blue lights reflected off from the metal bodies of the surrounding cars, sirens wailing from the distance behind them. From his rear view mirrors, he saw the lights blaring, flashing, the sea of cars parting like the Red Sea and the police were the holy feet and crook of Moses leading the Exodus.  
The thief smirked, shooting a sidelong glance to his partner before snaking his way through the rows of cars. The gunman, as if by instinct, stood up and turned around, taking the M19 out from his holster at his belt, loading the bullets, then quickly firing at the tires of their pursuers, all within the span of ten seconds. However, the man had to be careful to avoid the civilians- it was their fight, not the fight of the innocent, after all. “Keep it going, Jigen!” the thief chirped, the sniper letting out a guffaw of laughter as they rocketed through the idle night streets. 

\-------------

“Oi, you done with the shower yet?” Lupin yelled, engrossed in his observation, from his seat at the desk, the lamp illuminating the spot at his wooden workplace, crumbs scattered at the edges of the table, having been swept away by a hasty swipe of an arm across the surface. Loose screws and bolts sat in a pile on the corner of the desk, small screwdrivers lined next to said pile, occasionally rolling off towards the edge of the table before a swift hand would come to catch them and place them back. The frequent moth fluttered by, enticed by the lamplight. On the desk worked the thief, wearing a loupe over his eye as he meticulously examined the diamond, bringing it up close to the magnifying glass that covered his right eye.  
“Yeah, yeah, you go ahead, you smell anyways.” Jigen spat, walking over to lie on the couch as he cleaned his firearms, paying special attention to his prized M19. Lupin rose from his seat, pulling the loupe off and placing on the desk next to the diamond. “You can go take a look at it if you’d like, just be careful with it!” he said with a laugh, throwing off his green blazer, loosening his yellow tie as he threw it over his shoulder, clothes piling at the floor of the couch next to Jigen’s feet. The sniper got up with a slow sigh, hands in his pockets as he sat down at the desk, lifting his hat slightly to wear the loupe, taking his turn now to overlook the small diamond. 

Lupin, after a couple minutes, came out from the restroom, steam swirling out in clouds as he wore his black dress shirt and dress pants once more, rubbing a towel over his hair to dry it off. He threw the towel over to the pile of his clothes and walked over to Jigen, running a hand over his damp hair to fix it up a bit. He leaned over the sniper’s shoulder, he too looking at the diamond with gleaming eyes. “Ain’t she a--” Lupin began, but stopped abruptly, cutting his voice off as he stood, frozen in place, gaze shifting to the roof. Jigen let the loupe fall from his eye onto the table, soon pocketing the diamond as he too glanced up.  
Soft footsteps pattered atop the roof of their room- they had a room in a narrow apartment, though they were on the top floor, four stories up- before coming to an abrupt stop.  
Lupin quickly slipped his blazer and tie back on, grabbing a pistol as Jigen grabbed his M19, furtively twisting on a silencer. Lupin quickly went over to slide open the window, sidling against the wall on the right, while Jigen pressed himself flat against the wall on the left side of the now jarringly open window. The cool night breeze blew into the room through the open space.  
With a sudden burst of air, a figure jumped in, causing both Lupin and Jigen to flinch back in instinct. Jigen quickly aimed and fired his two shots, and although they hit their target on the legs, it had only pierced their intruder’s clothing, revealing metal plates beneath. “Armor, huh? This oughta be interesting.” Jigen said just before their intruder settled their gaze on the gunner himself, soon lunging towards him with a lightning quick speed. Jigen, with his (thankfully) trained reflex, dodged right out of the way. Their opponent’s hand had reached for Jigen’s coat during the offensive leap- the two partners in crime knew exactly what he was aiming for. 

The intruder threw a punch at Jigen, the sniper dodging just in time for Lupin to throw in a sucker punch of his own, impacting with the side of the aggressor’s face, to only be met with another metallic clang. It was bone against what seemed to be alloy or steel, Lupin recoiling in pain as the impact shivered through him, sending a numbing pain through his hand to the rest of his body. Well, that was probably fractured now. The adrenaline flowing through him kept him from feeling the pain at its full force, but another punch was being thrown at the thief before he could even curse.  
He ducked, the punch walloping straight into the wall, leaving a crater in the drywall before the intruder swung a kick around, heel catching with Jigen’s leg as the sniper fell to the ground, diamond slipping out from the pocket to softly roll out onto the wooden floor with a couple small, precious-sounding clinks.  
Both the thief and the intruder leapt for the diamond, Lupin swiping it out of both their reaches before he grabbed his pistol and shot straight below the intruder’s chin, right where the neck met with the head. Just like that, the bullet went through like it had shot through a brick, and immediately, the intruder froze, then slumped forward with a couple...sparks?

What? 

Lupin would have felt bad for killing the guy, only that this wasn’t a guy at all- it was a robot, an automaton, an android- whatever name you could call it. Who the hell sends robots out to steal things? That was unreliable! Then again, perhaps it was close to getting the diamond; if Lupin hadn’t gotten the lucky shot at its weak spot through all the metal, then perhaps it just might have succeeded in what goal it had been programmed with.  
“Jesus, this night just keeps getting better and better!” the thief exclaimed with a grin as a heavy exhale slipped from his lungs. 

Another venture marked its start, but would they live to see the end?


End file.
